flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan McCoy
:: Overview : Dan McCoy is the man behind the podcast, ''Daily Show'' writer Taskmaster Dan "The Dannibal" "Donut Dan the Militia Man" McCoy maintains the well-oiled machine that is The Flop House. In addition to keeping the show segments within bearable limits of time and conversational matter (while contributing his own amusing banter), Dan sets up the podcasting gear and keeps the glorious bandwidth flowing. If the show was a meal, Dan is the plate. He created the show, so he should get more respect. Should. : Dan is basically the default human male, with no bells or whistles. : Dan is also a clone of his older brother John in every way, save for appearance, height, age, and creative fulfillment. They have the same voice (right down to the accent), the same sense of humor, the same stutter when flustered (though Dan has worked to suppress his), the same sighing accumen, the same frustrations with humanity. : Dan hails from Eureka, Illinois, the smallest town. That's near Peoria, about a half hour away, where they have a zoo. A young McCoy attended Earlham College with Stuart . At some point he had a job in a fly-over state. Disliking the rigor of film school he moved to New York, where he lives with his wife and cat. : Dan is often grumpy at work... well, make that angry... okay, just moody. Basically stays in a corner and is silent, really. : Suffered a debilitating knee injury while skiing in Vermont, which necessitated surgery and a lengthy recuperation. Which probably would have healed faster if only the people around him had expressed a modicum of heartfelt sympathy, but oh well. : Worked on an award winning animated web series that the Onion AV Club thought wasn't that great. Has written for [http://www.whimquarterly.com Whim Quarterly] and probably had some improv going at some point. Also found in podcasting form on Read it and Weep , Star Wars Minute (with Elliott Kalan), and Here to Help. : He's good. He's DAN Good. : Will often watch mediocre to decent movies on an airplane flight because there's nothing better to do, and thinks maybe you should watch those movies in the same situation if it comes up. : Time Warner Cable is not, as might be believed, an international media conglomerate with a vice-like grip on New York's cable television market, but an elaborate Kafkaesque scheme to drive Dan McCoy insane. Catchphrases *Mournful sighing *Oh hum *Moves along at a good clip * All right, well... fair enough. *Per Se *I'm gonna fuck this winch! Fancy rogering this winch? (Episode 94: Conan the Barbarian @19:40) *Oh Jesus... McCoy's Law of Film Nudity * Favorite Movie Of All Time *Green Lantern Official Titles Held * Pervazoid #1 * Dinner Detective * Dr. Zinger, DDS (Episode 70: Jonah Hex @23:05) * The Gentile Elliott Kalan of the group. * Birdman of Dancatraz (Episode 100: Tango & Cash @1:03:30) * Official Joke Fact Checker of the Flop House Podcast * The Most Depraved Creature to Walk the Earth, a Vagina-Obsessed Monster * The 3rd Favorite Flophouse Podcast Host Alter Egos * Hollywood actor Chains Blasto (Episode 142: Getaway @05:55) Skills and Abilities *Does an impeccable Michael Caine impression. *A harmless exterior that conceals the perverted, homophobic heart of a baboon rapist. *Possesses "a stupid mouth that can't say things right." (Elliott, Episode 141: Last Ounce of Courage @52:00) *Has hooks for hands. *Is the leader of a backwoods anti-government militia. *Did one of the voices on The Snorks. *Considers himself "1950s fit." *Was the artistic director on Bikini Carwash II. *Can overcome pirate hip hop radio stations, if you give him a month or two. With ferrets. *Repeats song lyrics as if they were "jokes". *Once got a new pair of shoes instead of winning an Emmy. *Secretly a giant talking teddy bear and star of Gooby. *Banned from Star Wars conventions. (Episode 92: Country Strong @47:55) *Kind of weird during the afternoons. *Has an unbelievably strong core. *Would totally bone a swan AND/OR cloud if they were a God in disguise. So fluffy. *Will die after using up his 1,000 Michael Caine impressions. *Can grow a beard. *''May'' be able to Quantum Leap. *Can't stop attending weddings. Probably checks out the bride's ass as she walks down the aisle. *Hey, is that your wife's ass? Look-Alikes/Sound-Alikes *Data (Brent Spiner) *John McCoy Women to Whom Dan Is Attracted * His Wife * Misty Mundae * Rebecca Pidgeon (Episode 163: Dracula 3D @56:15) * Kari Wuhrer (Episode 30: Bangkok Dangerous @12:50) Memorable Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Hosts Category:Regular Hosts Category:Daily Show Workers Category:Emmy Winners